Melascula
__NOEDITSECTION__ Fear's entry for the Randomized Villain Theme Contest This page contains '''mature content' - by continuing to read the page you understand that you will be reading about the following: alcohol & drug usage/abuse, murder, violence.'' ---- Appearance Melascula is slim IceWing dragoness with greyish pale pink scales. Her scales come off as a smooth counterpart to the typical IceWing's sharp & angled features, as hers are softer and rounded. (more later) Personality When doing her job, Melascula is known to be very charismatic and optimistic. Capable of swaying even the most stubborn of customers looking for medicine of any kind. Due to the imports and trading that goes on within Lucre's gang, any kind of medicine lands in her talons for use. Using false add-ons and her charm, she's capable of getting some hooked and begging for more of said medicine until their eventual death. However, just because this is her crime, does not mean she is fond of it. Mel was merely terrified of turning out to be like her mother, so she took the secondary offer of selling false or tampered medications instead. Truly she is scared of what will come of herself for each day she continues to partake in the activities of crime within Lucre's Ring. Though, internally she is grateful that Lucre took up the command when Nitrogen passed. Had he not, countless dragons would've been jobless. In a way, she feels a shaken respect for those in the ring, but still hates being part of it herself. Skillset & Abilities :* Resistance to subzero temperatures & bright lights :* Frost breath :* Charisma, Persuasion, & Trickery Relations * Dove - Dove is a strong figure in Mel's life. She taught her to be whom she is today, though this isn't exactly a good thing. Due to Dove's.. tendencies, Melascula is very hesitant to be around her own mother. However, had she not been around for dragonethood, she again wouldn't be the dragoness she is today. So in a way, she considers her mother to be useful only to that extent. * Nitrogen - The leader of the crime ring, the mastermind behind her actions - Mel was genuinely terrified of Nitrogen from her authority and dominance that loomed over the family. She feigned respect for her aunt, only tolerating her and asserting her facade of dominance to climb the ranks in hopes of escape. This never came to be though. * [[Cryophobia|'Cryophobia']] - As one would assume, the two dragonesses butted heads often. The two do not have a solid bond, as Mel holds a stronger bond with the youngest of their trio, Silver. She is also tentatively attempting to get Cryophobia to get her out of the crime ring, though in the end - all final conclusions are run by Lucre, deeming her word useless. * [[Silverscales|'Silverscales']] - strongest relation. very positive. now slightly in shambles. * [[Lucre|'Lucre']] - petrified. History Born to a single mother named Dove, Melascula never understood why she was given the name she had. Both her and her mother. Dove was very contradicting to her mother's behavior, whereas Melascula didn't have a definitive meaning. According to her mother, she'd been dealing with too many smokeberries when something gave her the 'divine idea of Melascula.' Mel was always disappointed in her mother ever since that story surfaced to her ears. In her eyes, her mother was irredeemable. She wouldn't get anything done aside from bringing a new mate home every other day to rake in some money and keep a roof over their heads. From this, Melascula spent time with her aunt, Nitrogen, and her two cousins when she got the chances to see them. (more later) Trivia :* Melascula does not have a definite meaning. Though, the name itself is from an anime. :* Mel's crime is quackery, which can be defined as "dishonest practices and claims to have special knowledge and skill in some field, typically medicine." Category:Females Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content